


Might and Magic

by rsm789



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsm789/pseuds/rsm789
Summary: A Jon Snow centric story, with him being more powerful, exploring the world some.Will get to the Night King fight eventually.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Might and Magic

“And what did Aegon the Unworthy do to earn his title?” “He legitimized his bastards and put them in the line of succession” responded Jon. Since his 7th nameday, he was to attend lessons with Maester Luwin alongside Robb. He demonstrated a greater interest in history than his half brother. He was especially intrigued by the story of the Blackfyres - the best historical example of what a bastard could rise up to. Robb, Jon’s half brother and heir to Winterfell finished the answer. “And that caused all the Blackfyre rebellions.” Robb, the true born son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully, had the red hair and blue eyes of his mother’s family, and the round face of a child of 7. He did not enjoy these lessons, but knew it was his duty. Lord Stark had made sure his son knew what was expected of him, and how to rule justly when the time came. After another hour of their history lesson, Maester Luwin told them of their next lesson - a shift from history to the houses of the North - knowledge expected of the one set to inherit it. As they were dismissed and went out to the training yard, Jon reflected on what this meant for him. He wouldn’t have any need to know the names and sigils of these Northern houses. He wasn’t going to inherit anything. They walked together around the stone balcony and down the weathered steps, where Ser Rodrik Cassel was waiting for them. “Alright boys, go pick out your swords and get into position. Theon ought to be here by now.” Theon, a ward of Lord Stark, was the one Jon disliked the most. Crass and confident, he bragged about already going to whorehouses and being the heir to the Iron Islands. In a way, he was jealous of him. Theon was self assured, knew who he was, and most importantly had a name. Robb and Jon picked out wooden practice swords to their liking from the end of a rack - smaller than usual because they were children. They got in position in a circle drawn into the hard dirt. When Ser Rodrik called a start, both boys began to circle each other. In previous fights, Jon punished Robb for being overaggressive, diving out of the way and striking at his back or legs. This time, he waited, wooden sword held diagonally across his body in both hands. Jon held his in a relaxed manner, drawing little circles with it in his right hand. Robb lost patience first. He lunged forward, sword swinging downward from over his head. Jon wasn’t as strong as Robb, but was faster. He caught the sword with the flat of his blade and pushed it away, towards the ground. At the same time, he struck at Robb with the heel of his hand, the way a farmer’s boy had told him. Robb, learning from past experiences, did not overcommit and was able to dodge backwards. He smiled. “If you want to just punch each other, you can drop your sword and try.” Jon grinned. He was trying to learn how to fight with his hands, and used these spars as practice.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Thoughts?


End file.
